<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>...и выманила by hitamyujr (gallyanim)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456571">...и выманила</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/hitamyujr'>hitamyujr (gallyanim)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Манила [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Circumnavigation, Coming Back, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/hitamyujr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>они обнимаются, это всё, что происходит.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Манила [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KPOP-AUFEST</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>...и выманила</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Корабль бросает якорь как будто ровно после того, как над Манилой заканчивают разверзается хляби небесные - не то что в самом городе так же водянисто, как во врезающемся в него океане, но воздух ужасно душный и мокрый. Почти что кажется, что разведи его ладонями - и на них останутся влажные капли. Югём не разводит, так что с ладонями всё ещё куда ни шло, а на загривке, где успели отрасти волосы чуть не до самого основания шеи, быстро становится мокровато. Джимин тогда говорила именно так, да, посиди тут полгода и поймёшь. С его первого появления в Маниле выходит как раз год и ещё половина.</p><p>Неугомонному рынку ливни не помеха, наверняка даже в самый разгар хлеста воды с неба будет работать. Югём вдыхает запах риса - теперь уже знакомый, теперь наоборот вызывающий воспоминания, а не любопытство новизны, и рис кажется ужасно привлекательным после долгих-долгих дней сухарей. Есть хочется ужасно, а нормально есть - и того больше, но задерживаться сейчас было бы неправильно. Смешно, что он торопится по тому же самому адресу, как и раньше, только теперь помнит его наизусть, а не считывает с заскорузлой тряпки. Два дома сюда, три туда, здесь повернуть, вот церковь - по-прежнему сияет белизной посреди глиняных домов. Изрядно оплывший за какой-то год (ну чуть больше, ладно, но совсем чуть!) господин миссионер его не признаёт, ну оно и к лучшему. Не за проповедью же он приехал.</p><p>В плавании Югём много-много раз представлял, как вернётся, как зайдёт, как увидит Джинёна, который наверняка до сих пор противный и красивый, и сразу же, немедленно, его поцелует, чтобы потом уже спокойно рассказывать про всё, что видел, и Джинён ему тоже расскажет про то, как шли дни у него здесь. Югём много раз представлял до мелочей, и поэтому он очень по-глупому теряется, когда дверь оказывается заперта. Оттуда никто не выходит как в первую их встречу, когда Югём тарабанит по двери, и сзади тоже никак не пройдёшь - путь, которым бывало можно пробраться к югёмовому чуланчику, оказывается перекрыт. В голову сразу лезет страшное и обидное; если съехал - ну так и ладно бы, а если, а если ему тогда сказал, чтоб не помирал, а сам взял и подвёл, ну не мог же? Не мог же, правильно? Югём пару раз пересекался с моряками, которые хвалились джинёновой картой, и от этого всегда становилось немножко теплее. Просто от подтверждения - сидит там у себя, чертит, рисует, варит каждый день рис и курицу по воскресеньям.</p><p>Югём обходит мелкий домишко ещё раз и наконец-то додумывается посмотреть на извечную табличку - всё ещё топографических дел мастер, только теперь ещё снизу небрежно подписана пара почетных званий от местного управления. А Югёму лучше переставать сразу думать всякую ерунду, а пойти спросить кого-то из соседей, к примеру. Джинён его ни в чём не подвёл ни разу, и не подведёт, а уж в таком важном - так точно не может.</p><p>— Один год и два месяца.</p><p>Югём отворачивается от таблички, а посреди пыльной прибитой дождём дороги стоит Джинён. Совсем обычный смугловатый Джинён, в серых широких штанах и чуть посветлее рубашке, с падающей на глаза чёлкой и свёртком в руках. В свёртке у него, судя по пятнам, свежие чернила. Джинён смотрит строго, чуть-чуть сердито и насмешливо - примерно как самый первый раз, и Югёму вдруг становится страшно, что может быть это он подвёл тем, что таки задержался от обещанного.</p><p>— Один год и два месяца, - повторяет Джинён, и его взгляд теплеет счастливо. - Ещё три недели, четыре дня и шесть часов после рассвета. И десятка два мгновений, которые ты сейчас на меня пялишься.</p><p>/\</p><p>Свёрток схрустывает глуховатым запрятанным в самую его сердцевину звуком, когда Югём порывисто обнимает Джинёна и утыкается носом ему в висок. Джинён всё ещё ниже, чем он.</p><p>Молча они стоят ещё сколько-то бесконечных мгновений, которые возможно в итоге набегают ещё половину часа после рассвета, а может быть меньше, а может быть, больше - не сосчитаешь, когда так стоишь. У Джинёна очень быстро бьётся сердце, и он пахнет практически так же, как в то самое последнее объятие на пороге. Югём наверняка изменился больше - не вырос, конечно, куда ему ещё, но как будто заострился всеми ветрами мирового океана. Волосы подвыгорели и стали жёстче от соли, а у Джинёна неизменно мягкие и густо-тёмные, никакое местное солнце нипочём.</p><p>— Я скучал, - наконец тихо говорит Джинён. - Ужасно скучал. И ты мне, кажется, раздавил пару перьев.</p><p>Внутри всё действительно такое же, как и было, только на стене подвешена испещрённая тысячью точек карта, в которую Югём долго всматривается, а потом произносит:</p><p>— Но это..?</p><p>— Ага, - Джинён кивает и мягко ложится подбородком ему на плечо. Джинёновы волосы щекочут Югёму ухо, он чуть дёргается, и серёжки звякают одна о другую. - Это дубль, я на нём отмечал пройденное время.</p><p>И точно так же, как в самый первый день, Джинён всенепременно прогоняет его мыться раньше, чем соглашается что-либо слушать, - только на сей раз Югёму нет нужды идти к миссионеру или вообще куда бы то ни было идти. Джинён ему сам наливает прогретую воду, кидает кусок мыла: тоже не в новинку, не то что все те почти два месяца ожидания документов Югём ходил мыться в другие дома. Вот то, что Джинён во все глаза смотрит на его рёбра, когда Югём снимает замызганную корабельную рубашку, уже в новинку. Югём на секунду смущается, завидев, как у Джинёна расширяются зрачки, когда взгляд приковывается к многолепестковому цветку с одной стороны и витой надписи - с другой.</p><p>— Это на английском, - говорит Югём, неловко выпутываясь из штанины. - Означает…<br/>
— Я знаю, - Джинён фыркает. - Немножко могу, не очень бегло, но на твои буквы хватит.</p><p>Югёма прорывает на всё время, что он отмывается в широкой лоханке - он намыливает голову, растирает плечи и говорит, говорит, говорит на смеси испанского с родным, путаясь в словах и сбиваясь в последовательности своих приключений. Он пытается просто рассказать, как его занесло на английский корабль и на том корабле в края, где расписывают по коже. В памяти встаёт самый момент, когда ему на тело вбивали чернила, а он думал тогда про то самое людей рисовать совсем не умею, а тебя хочу. Югём бы хотел когда-нибудь увидеть, как Джинён его нарисует.</p><p>Мокрые волосы свисают до самого носа, и Джинён откровенно веселится, кивая на едальный нож - мол, может, прямо сейчас и укоротим? Но вместо этого он делает шаг к Югёму и обнимает его сзади за широкую, но всё равно худую очень спину, и ложится щекой на мокрую кожу. Руки Джинёна обхватывают Югёма как раз примерно где-то там, где проходят татуировки, и чуть-чуть постояв так, Джинён мягко трогает их пальцами.</p><p>— Больно было? - спрашивает он. И не дожидаясь ответа, целует Югёма между лопаток, втягивая губами водяные капли.<br/>
— Не очень, - Югём качает головой. - Обидно было, что не могу тебе показать сразу.</p><p>Звучит вроде глупо, но наверное не глупее, чем вешать дома карту с чужим путешествием. Джинён его наконец отпускает, подаёт толстое полотенце вытереться, и в середине процесса (где-то в районе бёдер, ага, очень символично) Югёму вдруг идёт на ум мысль, что возможно одеваться сейчас было бы излишней тратой сил, и отчего-то мысль кажется ужасно смешной, так что он не сдерживается и прыскает смехом прямо рядом с ещё не убранной лоханкой.</p><p>— Глупый, - повторяет Джинён рефреном к сказанному год, два месяца и ещё много мелких делений времени назад. Он хватает Югёма за шею, тянет на себя, словно пытаясь задушить, а потом изворачивается и берёт его голову ладонями, сцепляя их взгляды глаза в глаза. Джинён всё равно смотрит немножко снизу вверх, впрочем. Смотрит, когда перебирает кончиками пальцев серёжки - про них Югём еще не рассказал, не успел, но расскажет обязательно. Смотрит, когда осторожно целует в губы. Смотрит, когда Югём хватает его за талию одной рукой (потому что во второй по-прежнему зачем-то сжато полотенце) и притягивает ещё ближе, и даже когда Югём сползает ладонью с талии на задницу, всё равно продолжает смотреть, как будто пытаясь насмотреться за все упущенные дни.</p><p>— Вернулся, - Джинён улыбается и перестаёт смотреть ему в лицо только для того, чтобы поцеловать ухо с серёжками. Югём кивает и наконец-то додумывается бросить полотенце, чтобы обнять Джинёна ещё крепче - обеими руками.<br/>
— К тебе вернулся.</p><p>Джинён обещанием шепчет про не пущу тебя больше никуда одного, и значит - когда-нибудь обязательно будет Тордесильяс и Джинён постоит ещё в центре увядающего города, и Роттердам тоже будет, напротив во всей своей красе воли к жизни, и будут моря, и будут пешие тропы старого света, где может быть когда-нибудь Югём найдёт и Бэмбэма тоже. Будет так много всего, потому что теперь у Югёма два дома и два разных начала, и есть кого держать за руку.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>